powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint
is the eleventh episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Synopsis Gorisaki develops an alarm to alert Ryuji when he is nearing the target body temperature for his Weakpoint to activate, and Enter uses this to his advantage. Plot After the last time Ryuji's Weakpoint got the best of him, Gorisaki has created a safety device for his partner that will alert him of his body temperature. However, while cornering Enter when he is about to obtain Enetron, the safety device's warning signal disrupts team's concentration before Enter entangles him in his tendrils. But after seeing Blue Buster's core temperature rising quickly, Enter decides to take his leave, much to everyone's confusion. Gorisaki frets over what happened as Nick and Usada try to assure him that Ryuji will not be mad at him. Although that is the case, even after his later attempt to modify the safety device with a cooling function, Gorisaki goes to the top of a building after seeing Usada and Nick being close with their human partners. Joined by Nick, Gorisaki confides in him that he is a bit jealous of him and Usada for having made such relationships with their partners while feeling that Ryuji is holding back his feelings. The two Buddy Roids are soon alerted to a Vaglass MegaZord sighting within seven minutes. Taking Gorisaki's device with him, Ryuji and the other Go-Busters arrive to the Kameno district where they are ambushed by the Metaloid Fanloid and his powerful wind gusts. After being informed of the Megazord's arrival within a minute, Red Buster enters Go-Buster Ace to battle the FanZord while leaving his teammates to deal with Fanroid. After having Yellow Buster leave to aid Go-Buster Ace in the RH-03, only for her and Usada to get blown away, Blue Buster finds himself in a jam as his Weakpoint begins to manifest. By then, Enter reveals that he has studied Blue Buster's Weakpoint and has set this plan up to finish the Go-Buster off at his leisure once he loses consciousness. Refusing to allow it to happen, Gorisaki goes against orders to cover Blue Buster so he can damage the Metaloid's fan and destroy him. A mortified Enter teleports away as Gorisaki collapses from the strain from the Metaroid's attack. Screaming at his Buddyroid for doing such a stupid thing, Ryuji realizes that Gorisaki wanted him to open up to him. With GT-02 Gorilla's arrival, Go-Buster Ace manages to destroy the FanZord. Soon after, upon giving the device back to Gorisaki while expressing how annoying it is, Ryuji promises to be more open with Gorisaki about his feelings. Agreeing to do the same, Gorisaki mistakenly expresses of all Ryuji's character flaws before his partner chases the Buddyroid around with the others watching. Cast * : * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 34, Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy, Mission 10: A Reason to Fight, Mission 11: Hack The Weak Points and Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ねらわれたウイークポイント｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ねらわれたウイークポイント｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes